Hands of Uncertainty
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: As shinobi we endure hardships and the events of tomorrow are uncertain. Set after 627. SasuSaku


**Hands of Uncertainty**

**Summary- As shinobi we endure hardships and the events of tomorrow are uncertain.** **Set after 627. SasuSaku**

**After reading the awesome chapter 627 I decided to make a one-shot! I'm so happy Sasuke's a good-guy again! I could die! Now all we need is SasuSaku and we'll be good! Note the beginning of this one-shot is a little rough but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

)-(

The arrival of the Land of Fire's four deceased Hokage stunned the Alliance into silence. They stood between the two dangerous Uchiha and the shinobi fighting for their lives.

Time stood still for several long moments, "Madara," Hashirama spoke.

Said man gave his friend a look of indifference, "Hashirama." His crimson orbs skimmed over the others and settled on Tobirama. "Even in death you protect the village and its allies. I expected nothing less."

The white haired Senju glared and opened his mouth to speak, but his older brother interrupted him. "I don't want to fight you," Hashirama brought his hands up, forming the ram hand seal, his eyes holding high respect for this man he still considered friend, "but it seems that it is once again inevitable."

"I'll send you back to your grave."

At that moment both ex-best friends charged one another.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the taller blonde haired man at his side. He gave the youngster a goofy grin in reply, eyes closed. "Naruto," he greeted.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Minato's face changed to a smile and places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here to fight alongside my son."

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata's shy voice reached the two's ears. Two pairs of striking blue eyes gathered on the shocked faces of Naruto's companions – just now seeming to see the resemblance between one of their former Kages' and the boy they once hated for no reason. Killer B was stunned to silence.

"Minato," Kakashi replied. The young deceased Hokage met his students' eye and smiled.

"Thank you for watching over my son, Kakashi."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What's going on?" the boisterous voice boomed loudly.

"Naruto," his silver haired former sensei spoke, "meet my sensei."

"…"

Kakashi's lone eye met the Third in welcome.

Minato looked to the other Uchiha standing still, his expression seeming slightly troubled. "You were the man who attacked that day seventeen years ago? Why, Obito?"

"…Rin..." Her death pained them all. Konoha's Yellow Flash could see his student was lost in a world of confusion and grief.

It would be hard to fight against his student but he would have to put his personal feelings aside.

Five more chakra signatures suddenly appeared, making the Alliance apprehensive with two of the worlds' most dangerous S class criminals – one of whom was supposed to be dead. Naruto turned his blue orbs to his best friend. "Sasuke!" his eyes landed on Orochimaru and he pointed his finger at him. "What is he doing here!?"

Several shinobi assumed fighting stances, prepared to battle the third Uchiha and the Sannin.

"It's about time you arrived," Obito said. "The Alliance is proving to be more of a bother than expected."

Sasuke's expression remained blank as he walked toward the two Hokage and his best friend and sensei. "My brother fought for the Leaf Village...and I will do the same." He replied in a monotone voice.

The two males of the former team seven's eyes widened. "Sasuke…" Naruto was shocked speechless until a thought crossed his mind. He unexpectedly punched the missing-nin, "Bastard!" Taka became surprised with the blondes' unforeseen outburst and Minato wasn't sure what to expect. The jinchuriki's comrades on the sidelines watched the scene play out.

Naruto stood in front of the fallen figure, "I know you could have dodged that blow easily! Why the hell now did you decide to change sides when I've tried everything to get through to you?! You've attempted to kill me…Kill Kakashi-sensei…You tried to kill Sakura…" he was furious. "More than once! So what the hell made you change your mind?! Answer me Sasuke!" his eyes followed Sasuke standing to his feet again, blank expression across his face but his dark orbs held a flash of something that made Naruto sigh to release his anger. "You owe Sakura an apology…and it better be a damn good one!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

It was a few moments before Sasuke spoke, "Hn."

His reply only pissed Naruto off again and was ready to send another fist at his best friend when Minato placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now's not the time, Naruto. We are in the middle of a war."

Naruto pouted and turned to discover Sasuke watching him and the blonde haired man, "Don't think this is over, Teme."

"Hn, Dobe."

All eyes shifted to the Akatsuki clad Uchiha, he looked angry. "You've forgiven them for what they had done to our family? To Itachi? To you?"

"I said I would fight for the village, I never said I forgave them," he answered.

"Then you will die here."

)-(

Hours of endless battling had gone by, both sides appearing of equal strength. Zetsu was annihilated by Orochimaru and the other members of Taka and some of the Alliance. Other subordinates to the Akatsuki fled.

The battleground was covered in billowing dust and smoke. Once the air cleared all present could breathe. Obito and Madara were dead. Sasuke and Naruto were panting heavily. The future Hokage had a grin spreading on his face and he attempted to fist pump the air. Their combined Rasengan and Chidori attack in the Susanoo and Nine-Tails Chakra Mode rocked. "Yea—Oww!" Something cracked loudly.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried, rushing to his side. Her hands gently grazed his ribs, he howled when she found where they were broken. "S-Sorry Naruto…" her cheeks turning pink as her hands were enveloped in green chakra.

His wide blue orbs watched her. When his ribs weren't hurting so much he pulled the Hyuuga to him. "N-Naruto!"

"Thanks Hinata," he pulled himself away looking into her pale eyes. "You've helped me a lot, even when I started doubting myself."

No words came to her mind, so she just smiled beautifully. His next words made her blush harder. "Hey dad! Meet Hinata!"

Sasuke watched from a small distance. Pain was engulfing his body as he sustained bruises, broken bones, possibly torn ligaments, maybe internal bleeding and other non-lethal wounds. Karin was right there to hover at him but he paid no notice to her presence. He had noticed the resemblance between the Fourth Hokage and Naruto, but had never thought of the possibilities. Perhaps he would have if he wasn't so consumed by his own agenda of revenge. Everyone knew the Fourth had died during the Kyuubi's attack on the Village but Sasuke never would have guessed Naruto's father would have been such an important figure. During this short get-together he could see neither had the same personality but he could see Minato Namikaze was a kind man…a good man. When he had said he may have been able to handle the outcome of the Uchiha's coup, Sasuke believed him.

He also wondered about Hinata and Naruto's sudden closeness. How much had he missed?

Naruto was crowded by more of his comrades. He was a hero. Sasuke felt empty. He'd fulfilled what he had promised he'd do, but now, what did he have left. Could he return to the village freely? Does he even want to return? What about the people who had cared about him once? Naruto? Kakashi? …Sakura? After his two clansmen fell he felt hollow. Now he was alone. There was one time he had a goal to restore his clan, but now he was thinking to let the Curse of Hatred die with him. He would die the last of the Uchiha, a clan that will be extinct with his death. One of two founding clans will die out and not even be a memory.

Tobirama was looking over the shinobi scattered around. Sasuke searched for the dark haired Kage only to find him at the deceased body of his best friend. His lips were moving but the words went unheard to Sasuke's trained ears. He watched as he knelt down to pick up Madara's body. Hashirama turned his head, meeting Sasuke's gaze, one which Sasuke could see the lingering sadness and just like that the First Hokage disappeared.

"What are you going to do now?" Tobirama asked.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, meeting his red eyes. "Hn."

"I don't know."

The silver haired man could hear the underlying tone this young ninja conveyed. He felt lost. Unsure of what his life would be now. "What do you mean you don't know?!" came the loud voice of the young jinchuriki, stalking over angrily and grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt. Karin gaped. "Sakura and I didn't chase you all over the place just for kicks! You're coming home! Believe it!"

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted in annoyance, but there was a slight tug in his heart. A good tug. One that made him feel a little less alone than he was. Though, he did feel that the loneliness of being the only Uchiha still weighed him down. He couldn't forgive Konoha for that pain he had felt for so many years. He doesn't think he ever will. Sasuke knocked Naruto's hand away, releasing himself from his grasp.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Itachi told me enough." The blonde countered snobbishly. Blue clashed with onyx in a glaring match. "I'm serious about you apologizing to Sakura though…" he scolded Sasuke like a child trying to steal cookies before dinner. "She deserves it the most." Naruto glanced over his friends' injured figure. "Sakura can fix you up in a jiffy. She's tending to the wounded…" he looked around the moment his mind realized something, "here…? Anyone see where Sakura went?"

Everyone else seemed to notice her absence. "She may be back in her medical tent." Hinata provided. The mention of Sakura's name made Sasuke's heart constrict. He didn't know how to face her. What would he say?

"I'm right here."

"Sakura!" her teammate cried happily. "We won! We won the war! And Sas—" his voice died when he found only four people alongside her. They were worn out but that's not what concerned him. Gaara was helping the grumpy old Tsuchikage stand. The Mizukage was struggling to remain on her own feet. He felt his heart stop beating the moment his eyes landed on the blonde womans' body, carried on the Raikage's back, her legs held by his hands around his hips and her arms draped around his neck and her face only half obscured by his shoulder.

A's face held the stern countenance but also a deep respect. His eyes were directed at the ground since they had left their almost graveyard.

Sakura's green orbs met those of her peers before they shifted and briefly settled on Sasuke's, Orochimaru's presence also noted. Her brain caught up with reality that there was only one reason why Naruto and Sasuke were standing so close but her unease with his attendance was visible to many pairs of vigilant eyes. Only moments past between them before she tore her gaze away from him and Orochimaru. She would think about that later. Grief filled her and she felt the first tear spill from her eye. With an anguished voice, she spoke words that clamped everyone to the core.

"Lady Tsunade is dead."

The pinkette recalled the memories clearly. While Naruto had the two Uchiha busy, she snuck off in search of the Kage, fearing the worst the moment Madara arrived. She hoped she would make it in time. However, the sight that met her was a gruesome one. Her sensei was ripped in half, gasping for breath. Katsuyu was working diligently on healing the other Kage but also conveying its concern for its mistress. Sakura managed to put Tsunade back together but any other efforts to save her resulted in failure. In the last moments of her life, the Fifth Hokage smiled at her prized pupil and handed two scrolls to her. _"We'll done, Sakura."_

She felt disappointed with herself. She couldn't save her shishou!

"Lady Tsunade saved us at the expense of her life." The Tsuchikage replied gruffly. "We owe her our lives. She died a hero's death."

Hashirama reappeared just as the Raikage raised his head; prepared to comment when he found the Uchiha he and his brother had run into several weeks ago. Without warning he launched himself at the missing-nin and Sasuke's world turned black after he saw several panicked faces and heard a chorus of his name.

)-(

When charcoal orbs opened he found white fabric above his head and the sterilizing smell of a makeshift hospital. He noticed his vision had blurred more than it was when that dark skinned leader of Kumo attacked him. His hand was brought to his face where he discovered it was wrapped in gauze bandages and wound up the length of his arm. Winding around his wrist was a barely noticeable charka bracelet. His chest and left foot were also wrapped securely by the white cloth. There were twinges of pain with each movement he took. Slowly he sat himself up.

He expected himself to come to in the deepest, darkest dungeon with his body completely broken and chakra restraints, but there was nothing. What happened after he was rendered unconscious?

A moment later he noticed red.

Karin's hair looked unkempt – as she if she had been by his side the entire time he had been out…however long that was. Seeing her there brought back a series of nostalgia of pink tresses sprawled across white sheets. He frowned. For some reason when he witnessed Karin do something he was reminded of Sakura's dedication to him before his defection. Instead of crimson he saw cherry blossoms. His former teammates face became what once was Taka's female teammate.

Sasuke shook his head trying to ease the thoughts of guilt. He watched the smitten sensor silently.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

The Uchiha didn't jump at her voice, he merely shifted his head to gaze her over. Her figure was slightly blurry but he could see she was still in the green shinobi vest she wore over her regular karate style clothing. Her short hair was tied up and her head-band still baring the Alliance's symbol.

He noticed her eyes shift over the sleeping kunoichi's form and watched her eyes harden for a moment. "It's such a shame those who devote themselves to you are treated so ruthlessly." Her icy tone held a bite to it and Sasuke could feel the cold grasp her words had on his heart. However after years of practice his emotionless expression never wavered.

She made her way over to him and grasped his wrist with the charka bracelet and released it, receiving all of Sasuke's medical condition from it. "Other than a few minor injuries your body is healing fine. You always were a fast healer." She sat herself down on another chair in front of him. "Stay still." Her first and middle fingers came to rest on both sides of his temples and the soothing feeling of medical chakra alleviated the strain of his optic nerves. It felt good.

Once she was done the pinkette placed a fresh charka bracelet on his wrist and when his countenance turned slightly grim she explained further. "Don't worry; this just keeps track of your recovery, such as your pulse and vitals, blood work and some other things. With so many ninja wounded I have to keep an eye on them somehow. I can sense if someone is going into cardiac arrest and other serious conditions. How do you think I came so quickly when you just woke up? You can do whatever you want once you recover, until then, you're under my care."

Sakura made to leave from his makeshift room. "My Sharingan," he said.

Cool jade orbs met his, "I have other patients who need more medical attention than your stupid eyes. Until then, you'll have to live with what you've got."

Closed off from others the last of the Uchiha let his face fall for a brief moment. His thoughts were so jumbled with Sakura he remained oblivious to one red eye hidden behind crimson locks to see his emotionless façade falter. Her heart felt heavy. She heard every word exchanged the instant the medic-nin appeared, felt the constant changes in Sasuke's chakra, and observed his mask crumble.

Karin realized then, Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village, held a special place in Sasuke's heart.

)-(

The rest of Taka arrived and sensor filled Sasuke in on the events that transpired after A knocked him out with the first blow.

Naruto was the first to react. And to the missing-nins surprise the four deceased Hokage interfered. Hiruzen Sarutobi explained the details of the Uchiha massacre and the Curse of Hatred, much to Sasuke's dismay with hearing about the Thirds' revelation for the world to know.

Of course the Raikage wouldn't let that be an excuse for attacking his younger brother for the tailed beast. There was another moment of surprise when he heard the jinchuriki he had tried to capture also came to his defense—stating that he was in no real danger and that he had a good time sparring. Sasuke found himself unable to understand why so many of these people would support him even though they weren't happy with his choices. He didn't want their pity. Nor did he need it.

Naruto then took notice of Karin's presence and they both exchanged annoyed words only for Minato to smile and reply that he had something to tell both of them. He would have enjoyed to have seen their faces when he told them they were related.

Orochimaru was taken into custody and there wasn't too much else Karin knew after that.

"So that smoke'n hot pink haired medic was your Genin teammate?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Sakura is very kind." Juugo commented.

The white haired nin looked at his friend in surprise. "You're on a first name basis with her?! Since when?"

All other comments about Sakura fell on deaf ears. They had few encounters and even her endeavors to hide her discomfort around him, he knew it was there. There were no words he could say that would ease that tension of him trying to take her life.

Later his ex-team seven teammate arrived and asked if he could speak with Sasuke alone. Karin and Naruto glared at each other; obviously disbelieving they had the same blood in any way. Once it was the two rivals the air turned awkward. The blonde watched his friend with a calm façade while his spikey haired companion looked elsewhere.

"These are for you." Sasuke found Naruto holding four scrolls with his name.

One by one he read them while the war hero sat patiently. Something Sasuke had never witnessed before.

Turns out each scroll was from the resurrected Hokage, who returned to their resting places yesterday and as they were unable to speak to Sasuke face to face, wrote him departing words they were unable to relay.

Each letter had words of encouragement in common, though in Tobirama's message Sasuke felt he was forced to write such nice words. He could imagine the First Hokage twisting his brothers' arm. Minato wrote that the day Naruto was born his wife met with his mother and the infant she'd given birth to only a few months prior. Sasuke learned his and Naruto's fate was bound through the mutual friendship their mothers shared.

They all hoped he wouldn't let the Uchiha's name parish from the world with a bitter ending.

When each parchment was read and rolled on Sasuke's lap Naruto waited. An uncertain countenance marred the Uchiha's face.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Naruto inquired shakily.

Dark eyes slid in his old rivals' direction. "I thought I had no say in the matter of what I did."

An exasperated sigh came from him and the blonde scratched his head in frustration. "I do want you back. We all do!" he correct himself. His cobalt orbs landed on Sasuke's weary ones. "But I don't want to force you somewhere you won't be happy. Especially after everything that's happened. We want you to return, but how happy would we be if you weren't happy about being in a place that was your home, the home that took everything away from you."

This time Sasuke sighed. "With everything I've done, there's no way I would be permitted to return…even if I decided to."

"You'd be surprised how many people would vouch for you, and how many already have." The blonde answered standing to his feet. Blue locked on obsidian. "Think about it and let me know."

)-(

Her soft voice reached his subconscious.

"How are you feeling Takeo?"

"Very good, thanks to you."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to stare blankly at white flap separating his room from the other where Sakura checked on her patient.

"He's going to be alright, right?" a third voice spoke.

There was a small amused hum coming from the doctor. "He's going to be fine. You gave your friend quite the scare with your condition Takeo. He hardly left your side. You'll be able to leave within the next day or so. For now rest. I'll be back later to check on you. Good day." Sakura came into view between two white sheets before she was out of sight. Sasuke's dark pools blinked. He had expected her to peer into his room to check on him but she didn't even glance in his direction.

Next door he could hear the quiet voice of one of the men, "So that was her, huh? The medic you gave your love letter to? She's very pretty." His friend praised. A frown marred Sasukes' lips.

"Yeah…" the other ninja replied, crestfallen.

"Hey what's wrong man? Why so gloom? She did accept it right?"

It was several seconds later when there was a response.

"We'll…there's someone else in her heart…"

Sasuke flinched; he wondered how long ago this man sought Sakura's affection. Was it before or after he tried to kill her? There was no doubt who she was referring to.

"If it's someone Miss Haruno loves he's bound to be a great guy right? I mean, she deserves the best! He's a lucky guy!"

This guy unintentional made the guilt build. As Genin, he had done everything to protect his female teammate and back then he had never thought he would commit one of the most heinous sins of his life. Severing his bonds with team seven had proven far more difficult than he had anticipated, but with their bonds being so strong they couldn't be broken so easily. Sakura had been the only special female in his life after his mother passed away…and he tried to kill her. Someone who was one of his precious people, and still is if they could get past the years he defected and their last encounter. He doubted things would be the same between them, or at least better given their maturity.

"Hopefully he knows what a treasure he has before she's gone."

A scowl worked its way to the stoic Uchiha's face. He already knew he screwed up, so he didn't need to keep rubbing it in.

)-(

Sasuke noticed Karin acted slightly off when she began visiting him. He found himself a little troubled but couldn't complain. She started giving him some space. Kakashi and Naruto visited a few times in the day and a half since he's woken up on the cot.

Right now he was standing before the official Sixth Hokage, who was none other than his former sensei, and the other Kage from the Alliance.

Of course Sakura was present as a witness and former teammate.

The Raikage was still furious, as were many of his subordinates, though Killer B was the only one who didn't care about Sasuke's past actions against him. The past Hokage had a meeting with the Kage from their allied nations and Kakashi to discuss Sasuke as he lay unconscious in the medical compound.

Gaara was the first to address him as he watched Sasuke enter the tent. "Have you opened your eyes?"

Pale blue and onyx stare into each other. "Yes."

The Kazekage nodded and the barest hint of a smile graced his lips and Sasuke felt his heart lighten just a little.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Tsuchikage's gruff old voice echoed. "Traitor to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, S-rank criminal, Akatsuki member, sought to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, tried to murder your Genin teammates. How do you plead?"

He didn't really want to reply, but at Naruto's last visit he had told him he would like to be of better use to the Village if he wasn't sent to execution because of his crimes.

"Guilty."

"Hn," A scowled, "just because the previous Leaf Hokage want us to go easy on you because it was their actions that drove you to madness, doesn't mean I would let you off so easily. Consider yourself lucky, you ungrateful little brat."

"We've all discussed your punishment." The female Mizukage added. "Kakashi Hitake, the Sixth Hokage will be responsible for watching over you. But since you've committed crimes against Kumo for attempted capture of the tailed beast and jinchuriki, and don't forget for joining the Akatsuki were enemies of the Five Great Nations and the rest of the world, you may be required to complete missions for any Kage of those nations for your offenses. Refusal is not an option."

His former sensei was next and Sasuke thought he instantly looked ten years older. "You've been sentenced to D-rank and C-rank missions but you could be giving higher ranked missions by another Kage when they call for your services. You're chakra won't be restricted, so don't try anything." He gave Kakashi a look that explained he was the one who agreed to return freely. The older mans' eye crinkled and Sasuke knew he was smiling. "We'll have ANBU watching your progress. After that, we'll discuss the Chuunin Exams. Any questions?"

"Just one, how long am I sentenced to low rank missions?"

"Forever you little bastard!" the Raikage exclaimed.

There were a few snickers from some shinobi Sasuke didn't recognize. Gaara was the one to answer him, "Until the Five Kage's agree you've done enough. There's no timeline." The Kazekage's eyes told Sasuke an underlying message. _'Don't screw this up.'_

)-(

One week later Sasuke found himself back in Konoha with several of his old comrades, though he didn't know most of them. Many were still nervous around him even when they had been informed he was on their side and on probation for the Leaf. The woman Anko was one of the women returning home and the man who arrived with his old team when they suddenly appeared in Orochimaru's old hideout was present. Sakura was one of the other few faces he recognized. She was laughing and talking to Hinata and Ino and even Karin was close to her side. Juugo was silently walking behind him and Suigetsu was apparently trying to flirt with one of the other kunoichi from his old home. The pinkette snapped her head around; laughing at something Ino said that had the Hyuuga heiress blushing like crazy. Her green eyes held so much life in them, as if she hadn't just lost her sensei and some friends. Then they met his. They widened when she caught him staring at her, her laughter dying instantly. She turned away when he didn't. At her behavior the blonde and dark haired women followed her gaze before looking away, whispering to the medic.

The Uchiha's heart constricted painfully and a self-loathing pout came on his face. Juugo and Suigetsu both witnesses and they have never perceived this from their stoic leader.

Crowded streets thinned as men and women dispersed their separate ways. Sakura chanced a glance at her former crush and once again found his eyes on her. Then she jumped to a nearby rooftop and ran.

He knew he had to talk to her. To say he could bear the building tension would be a lie. Karin had found herself a place to stay to he turned to his other teammates. "This way." Kakashi informed him an apartment was set up for him and his friends. He even asked if he wanted to return to the deserted compound of his clan. For now…he didn't know.

The next morning Sasuke left to train however he wasn't the first one to arrive. His presence was unnoticed by the girl he'd hurt so much. Beautiful eyes closed in meditation. In front of her there was an open scroll. She was meditating though her eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. "Damn it!"

Immediately she stiffened and her face twisted when she located the former missing-nin. "Sasuke." Her tone wasn't hard or kind. It was monotone.

"Sakura," the way he said her name sent chills down her spine. It sounded just as it had before he left, full of emotion and care.

'_Don't let his voice affect you,' _she tried to strengthen her resolve. "We have no reason to speak to each other. Can you leave?"

"You know that's not true." His voice came out low and husky as he approached her slowly. Sakura fought down the urge to stand up and disappear. His grip around her neck and his eyes a terrifying memory resurfacing with each step he took.

"What is there to say? Everything that I needed to say was said the first time I checked on you after the Raikage attacked you. And you told me enough when you tried to shove the Chidori in my heart and your cold fingers around my throat." She was now on her feet.

"I know sorry won't be enough."

The kunoichi seemed surprised before her expression hardened. "No, it won't." She felt her walls crumple a little. "Do you realize how much it hurt to see you fall so far into darkness that you would attempt to end the lives of your friends…not that I was one, but still. To watch you change into someone else from who you were. You were no longer the person we grew up with. You were no longer the man I…" she stopped herself. "Not that it matters anymore."

Sasuke's eyes softened and the thought he felt his heart flutter with hope but he knew not to let it get to him. He didn't deserve Sakura's forgiveness even though he craved it.

"I'm sorry…for everything." For the first time both were surprised by the sincerity in his voice, it reminded them of that night nearly four years ago. A night of painful memories. "I'm not going to make excuses. I will tell you that you were one of my precious people, and still are if you can believe that. I don't expect to be forgiven by you; I don't think I can forgive myself for committing such vile acts against those who made me feel less lonely when we were together. Team Seven became my family even when I didn't show it. I just want you to know I have no intention of going down that path again. Not after everything I've learned about my clan and Itachi's sacrifice for this village."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Follow me." She reached down and gathered the scroll she was reading earlier and Sasuke found it to be a training scroll with a few jutsu and other techniques. It seems Tsunade was able to pass her student a few more lessons before she passed away.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Sakura stopped at the memorial stone to find a small plaque beside it. She encouraged him to check it out. He felt his pulse increase as he wasn't sure what he was about to find. Several names of Uchiha were on it, those who dedicated their lives to protecting the village and a dedication to the co-founders.

"That's temporary until the bigger one is put up. There's going to be a few smaller ones around the Village so everyone in Konoha knows of the devotion and sacrifices your family has made. Thanks to Lady Tsunade and Lord Kakashi," the kunoichi giggled lightly by the perverts new title.

"What influence did Tsunade have?"

Oh right, he didn't know.

"When I found the Kage she gave me two scrolls. One was for me with a few techniques she was in the process of creating; which you saw me trying to clear my head so I could finish her work. The other was matters of her successor and what she wanted to happen if you should return to Konoha and much more boring details with the title of being Hokage."

"Hn." Sasuke gazed at the small stone with many names, recognizing some he heard from the First and Second Hokage and landing on his brothers. He decided he let the Uchiha name live on, to carry on the legacy of those who gave everything for a village to call their home since the Era of the Warring States. However he would teach future generations about the curse each would carry, the very one that had consumed him to the point of almost no return. He swore to let none of his descendants go through the suffering he had. His gaze landed on Sakura, this time finding her staring. "Thank you Sakura."

She swallowed and nodded her head before turning away. After watching her for several days he just seemed to notice her beautiful features. Perhaps that ninja he roomed next to in the medical camp was right. She deserved the best but he wasn't a great guy. He could try. Then again there was still a lot of work to be done before she would consider his advances and he figured he had a year or longer to earn her trust and who knows, perhaps he could return the feelings she had for him.

He was caught staring when she turned; she bit her lip in contemplation. "Do you…still want me to heal your eyes?"

Seconds later she saw Sasuke give her a small smile, "Thank you Sakura…"

It was a start.

)-(

**I feel like I've lost my touch, with how much I've actually update my SasuSaku stories, which has been forever.**

**Anyway, I found a colored pic on DeviantArt from the chapter 627 with Karin clinging to Sasuke and he's got the funny expression. Anywho, the Deviant says she believes SasuKarin is more likely, but I disagree. I HOPE FOR SASUSAKU!**

**Also, I just made up the Iwa ninja's name since we don't know it. I'm not sure if anyone (especially Sasuke) know Minato is Naruto's father.**

**Review please!**


End file.
